Midnight Rendezvous
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: A midnight rendezvous can lead to many things. Many of which can be a confession of love. SS One Shot


**The idea just popped into my head… so sue me… actually… don't sue me… eheh!**

**Title:** Midnight Rendezvous

**Summary: **A midnight rendezvous can lead to many things. Many of which can be a confession of love. SS One-Shot

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP owns CCS, not me… -huggles my Syaoran and Eriol plushies-

**Genre: **Romance

**Ages: **Sakura: 19 – Syaoran: 19

_**Midnight Rendezvous**_

----

_Acquaintances can lead to friendship.  
__Friendship can lead to love.  
__Love can lead to marriage.  
__Marriage can lead to eternity._

_Or another possible rout:_

_Acquaintances can lead to enmity.  
__Enmity can lead to friendship.  
__Friendship can lead to love.  
__Love can lead to marriage.  
__Marriage can lead to eternity._

_No matter which rout you take,  
__Happiness takes over._

Quote, Wolf Blossom

----

Life was as grand as grand gets. It was a warm summers evening when four best friends, Kinomoto Sakura, Daidouji Tomoyo, Hiiragizawa Eriol and Li Syaoran gathered together at Syaoran's apartment. Friendship led to marriage in the cases of Tomoyo and Eriol, for they are happily three months engaged.

Acquaintance led to enmity in the cases of Sakura and Syaoran, for when they first met, they fought over the ruler of the Clow Cards. Eventually, enmity ceased and friendship took over and from there- love. However, the Card Mistress and Card Master are too dense and too shy to reveal it.

A loud sigh was heard and three pairs of eyes glanced up at the girl with enticing emerald eyes. She smiled, "Sorry."

The one with the exotic raven coloured hair rolled her eyes. "Why are we even here Sakura, it's way too boring."

The one with the glasses chuckled mysteriously. "Many things call for us beloved Tomoyo."

The one with the sternest expression growled. "Shut it Hiiragizawa,"

Sakura shot Syaoran a glare. "Stop being so mean Syaoran, you were the one who called us here, but why?"

"I don't know, I didn't want to stay bored alone you know." He growled, rolling his eyes.

"So share the pain, eh Syaoran?" Tomoyo raised a brow.

"Exactly."

"How nice of you." Sakura muttered sarcastically. She toyed with the star staff hanging around her neck. "Why not use magic and amuse our selves?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"His apartment is too small," Eriol smirked, "we'd probably break the television."

"Oh true." Sakura grumbled sadly.

"Shut up Hiiragizawa," Syaoran snarled.

"Annoying you, my cute little descendant?"

"THAT'S IT!" Syaoran launched at Eriol, grabbing him by the throat.

"BOYS! BOYS!" Sakura screamed as she pulled her friend off of her best friends' fiancé. Tomoyo grabbed Eriol and pulled him to the sofa.

"Syaoran, what's gotten into you?" Sakura screamed. Syaoran straightened his shirt and glared at Eriol.

"No idea, but I can assure you that that blue haired monkey is the cause of it."

"Monkey? Nice connection, my cute little descendant."

"SHUT UP HIIRAGIZAWA!" Syaoran roared at the top of his lungs.

"We're so lucky Wei is out shopping," Sakura sighed, shaking her head, "Syaoran would've given him a poor heart attack."

Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's good humour and Syaoran glared at her. "Sakura," he whined.

"Well it's true, who knew that the leader of the Clan can have such a freaky and scary attitude." Sakura kept on teasing.

"If you don't shut up, I will not be responsible for my actions." Syaoran warned.

"What'll you do," Eriol grinned evilly, "kiss her?"

"OK THAT'S IT!" Syaoran launched at Eriol.

Sakura rolled her eyes as Eriol called up a shield. Syaoran glared at him as he sat down again.

"Why call us if you're going to fight with Eriol? I don't wanna be a witness of a murder Syaoran might commit, I'm going home, besides, I can edit Sakura and Syaoran's capture days at this time." Tomoyo said as she stood up.

"Yeah, I'll leave too." Sakura said standing up.

"We captured those cards over 7 years ago," Syaoran said, quite amazed, "you still edit them?"

Tomoyo grinned. "New technology, new editing gear, and the better they are."

Syaoran rolled his eyes as he got up. "You sure you two want to leave?"

"Positive, you can murder Eriol in one peace," Sakura said. Tomoyo grinned and waved goodbye to Eriol. "Bye honey, see you in heaven."

"You are one nice fiancée." Eriol murmured as he waved back. Tomoyo smiled at Syaoran before walking out of the apartment. Syaoran smiled back and then turned to Sakura. "Bye," he said as he hugged her. Sakura hugged him back but when they pulled apart, she felt something tucked into her hair.

Her hair was done in a tight bun… so what could be tucked into it?

Sakura shrugged it off as she waved good bye to Eriol. "Bye!"

"Later Sakura," Eriol waved as Sakura walked off, shutting the door behind her. As soon as the girls left, Eriol turned to Syaoran. "So, did you put it in her hair?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, now it's up to Tomoyo."

Eriol sighed. "Hope this works."

"It will."

----

Tomoyo and Sakura were walking back to her house. It was a good range for walking distance from his apartment to her house. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and saw a slight bulge in her hair.

'So Syaoran planted it,' she thought as they rounded the corner to Sakura's street.

Flashbacks of yesterday filled Tomoyo's head as Sakura continued to talk about whatever filled the time.

----

"_Why'd you call us, and not Sakura?" Eriol asked Syaoran the pervious day. Syaoran had called Eriol and Tomoyo to his apartment but didn't call Sakura._

"_Because, I want to tell her that I- I-"_

"_That you love her ne?" Tomoyo finished for him._

_Syaoran nodded, his bangs covering his eyes._

"_Leave it to us," Tomoyo grinned, "I promise, by tomorrow night, you and Sakura will be an item. Remember, midnight rendezvous at Penguin Park."_

_Syaoran had only raised a brow, oblivious to the gears turning in the minds of Tomoyo and Eriol, coupled evil masterminds._

----

'Midnight rendezvous at Penguin Park,' Tomoyo grinned to herself.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called.

"Huh, what?" Tomoyo said, breaking out of her reverie.

Sakura rolled her eyes, staring at her friend. "I asked you, do you want to go shopping now?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, I have to go home and reedit these tapes before Mother and I go down to my design company."

Sakura laughed. "Ok then,"

Tomoyo suddenly remembered her part in 'Operation: Midnight Rendezvous'.

"And Sakura,"

"Yeah?"

"When you get home, take that bun out, it'll crimp your hair and well, it's sometimes not healthy." Tomoyo said, wanting to slap herself at her terrible lie. Sakura raised a brow. "It does?"

"Yeah, I read it in an American magazine." Tomoyo said, in the most convincing voice ever. Sakura shrugged. "Alright,"

Tomoyo smiled and hugged her friend as they reached her house. "I'll call my limo from here," Tomoyo said as they both walked inside.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Sakura called as she headed towards the top of the stairs.

"Make sure you undo your hair!" Tomoyo called after her. Sakura giggled as she walked into the bathroom and locked it.

'Crimped hair is unhealthy? Since when?' Sakura asked herself as she undid her bun. She ran her fingers through her hair and she felt something hit her feet. She looked down and frowned, seeing a piece of paper on the floor.

'What the,'

It read:

_Midnight Rendezvous at Penguin Park, don't tell anybody._

_Syaoran_

"Uh- ok?" Sakura questioned herself as she tucked the piece of paper in her pocket. She walked downstairs to find Tomoyo putting her shoes on. "Mimi's here with the limo." Tomoyo said, meaning her bodyguard.

"Bye Tomoyo-chan," Sakura smiled as she hugged her friend.

"Bye Sakura-chan," Tomoyo grinned as she left. Sakura stretched and glanced at the clock.

"9pm, why does Syaoran want a rendezvous at midnight?" Sakura frowned. She was lucky her father was at an overnight dig and her brother had gone off and married Kaho. Sakura didn't want to move out, not just yet so she was still her daddy's girl. Yukito was engaged to Nakuru and Sakura had separated Yue Moon and Ruby Moon from the bodies of Yukito and Nakuru.

Ceroberus was sealed into the Clow book again and Ruby, Spinal and Yue were in Hong Kong, living in the Li Mansion where nobody will question them.

Sakura shrugged it off. If it was Syaoran, than it was safe. Sakura picked up the phone and plopped down on the sofa, calling up Chiharu, her other best friend. Rika and her boyfriend Jamie Ayamato were living together and Sakura didn't want to call them now- who knows what their doing.

Naoko and her boyfriend Mika were really close but they didn't live together. Naoko lived with her grandmother on the other side of Tokyo and Mika lived in Sakura's hometown of Tomoeda. Chiharu and her fiancé Takashi lived together as well, but they aren't as "deprived" as Rika and Jamie.

"Hey, Chi here," Chiharu bubbled into the phone.

"Hey Chiharu, it's Sakura."

"Ora, Sakura!" Chiharu squealed. "Oh god, how's it going girl?"

"Same old, same old, I have a midnight rendezvous with Syaoran," Sakura said.

"When?"

"It's called midnight rendezvous for a reason Chi."

"Oh, OH I get it!" Chiharu laughed.

"You were always the slow one Chi."

"I know, and I'm proud! Anyways, we start wedding prep for Tak and me in three weeks and since you girl, are my maid of honour, you have to be here."

"Well duh!" Sakura squealed.

"And you can't miss a single march."

"I know,"

"And Syaoran is Takashi's best man, which means you two are going down the aisle together."

"Uh, you make it sound like we're getting married."

Chiharu squealed. "After tonight's rendezvous, you probably will!"

"Tell me, as Tomoyo been e-mailing you recently?"

"Twice a day,"

"Figures, you're starting to talk like her."

Chiharu laughed heartily. "Very funny, so you HAVE to come!"

"I will, and if I can't, Mirror will take my place."

Over the course of the years, the others have found out about the Sakura cards and took well to the fact.

Chiharu rolled her eyes. "Mirror is not you; Mirror is the one with a crush on Touya."

Sakura sighed. "Mirror was devastated when Touya married Kaho."

Chiharu sighed. "I felt sorry for her, but doesn't she have this slight passion for Time?"

"Which is pretty out of this world." Sakura giggled. It was true, Mirror had this crush on Time. Sakura rolled her eyes. "My cards have a world of their own."

Chiharu giggled. "Hey Sakura, Takashi's home, I have to do the soon-to-be-wife thing and go greet him. Bye baby!"

"Later sweetie." Sakura said as she hung up. She glanced at the clock, 9:27.

"GRR! What to do while I wait… I know- look for clothes, midnight, how untimely." Sakura rolled her eyes at Syaoran and his bad timing before going to her bedroom.

----

Instead of going back to her palace, Tomoyo went back to Syaoran's apartment. She knocked on the door and Eriol opened it.

"Hey, she got the message," Tomoyo said, remembering the look of shock on Sakura's face when she walked downstairs.

"Good, and remember, don't even try and video tape it!" Syaoran said sternly to Tomoyo.

"Aw why? It's my kawaii Sakura's confession of love! I'd call it 'Midnight Rendezvous'."

"No means no Tomoyo." Syaoran said even more sternly.

Tomoyo pouted. "Fine," but shot a knowing glance at Eriol.

"And don't even get that monkey to come with you. I'll put up such a barrier that not even his Eriol cards can get into it."

Eriol laughed. "You got me there, no spying on you tonight, besides Tomoyo, we professed our love in private, you should at least give them that much."

Tomoyo pouted. "Ok fine. Syaoran, you have two more hours before midnight, you had better get ready."

Syaoran laughed. "What am I supposed to get ready for? All I'm doing is telling her I love her."

"And you have to look good doing it! Man, what would you guys do without me? Let's go raid your closet!" Tomoyo shrieked launching to his bedroom. Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other scared.

"Cool her, she's your fiancée." Syaoran gulped.

Eriol gulped. "That's why I'm so scared." Syaoran rolled his eyes as they slowly walked into Syaoran's bedroom after Tomoyo.

----

Tomoyo and Eriol left back home, leaving Syaoran sitting on his sofa, staring at the clock. Wei had gone to bed and Syaoran gulped, watching the second hand tick.

'It's 11:47,' he thought as he stood up. He decided to leave now and walk slowly towards Penguin park.

Simultaneously, Sakura had gotten dressed in a pink tennis skirt, a white wife beater with a black sweater pulled around her shoulder. She put on white tennis shoes and ran out the door. Even if it was midnight, it was the middle of summer so it was boiling hot.

It was 11:50 when Sakura left her house and she decided to walk slowly, knowing it'd only take 2 minutes if she jogged to Penguin Park. Sakura gulped as she stared at the moon, knowing that Syaoran might be staring at it at the same time.

'After years of capturing, after years of being in love- still, nothing.' Sakura sighed in her head, as she continued to walk.

'A midnight rendezvous,' Sakura thought, 'I wonder why he wanted that, we could have met at 10 or something, why midnight?'

Sakura glanced at her wristwatch and saw it was 11:59 as she reached Penguin Park. So she was a minute early, big deal. She was early for once, not late! She sighed as she sat down on the swing and started swinging; remembering Syaoran comforted her here when Yukito rejected her. She smiled softly to herself, 'He was always there, but I was too stupid to realize it.'

Sakura gasped as she felt somebody start pushing her. She relaxed as she recognized the familiar soft green aura. "Hey," She said as Syaoran kept on pushing her.

"You came," Syaoran breathed.

"Of course." Sakura whispered as he pushed her even lighter, his palms pressing against her back. Sakura fought to keep the blush down as Syaoran pulled the chains and Sakura stopped swinging.

Sakura hopped off the swing and turned around to find Syaoran standing there in front of her. "What's up? Why'd you call me for a midnight rendezvous?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran held out his hand, palm faced up and smiled slightly, "Walk with me?"

Sakura smiled at him and gripped his hand, their fingers lacing together. They started to walk around the entire park, stopping every few minutes to watch the scenery.

"So," They both said at the same time. They blushed together and looked away together. Syaoran cleared his embarrassment first and turned to face Sakura. "What?"

"No, you first."

"I insist."

"You called me, you go first."

Syaoran sighed and nodded. "Ok, you wanna keep on walking or sit down?"

"Let's keep walking."

They were silent for a few more minutes before Syaoran began to speak. "Remember when we captured the Fight, it was near here."

Sakura laughed and nodded. "Mei Lin was so worried when you were injured."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "She thought she loved me, but then found out it was sisterly love and jogged off to Ryu Ling, her new passion now."

"Oi! She married at least," Sakura said, referring to Mei Lin and her husband, Ryu. "She did the job you were supposed to do to get the job as the leader. You didn't get married and thanks to Mei Lin getting married, they gave you the job of leader."

Syaoran chuckled. "How'd you know?"

"Mei Lin told me. Since you weren't married but she was, the Clan felt that if you didn't marry and produce an heir by your 23rd birthday, the Clan would be handed over to Mei Lin."

Syaoran rolled his eyes again. "Mei Lin," he shook his head. Sakura giggled. "Is that why you called me here? My Otou-san doesn't know I've gone out at midnight for a rendezvous."

Syaoran sighed as he stopped walking and stood in front of Sakura, his hands on her shoulder. 'I'm glad Tomoyo and Eriol aren't here taping.' Syaoran thought as he stared into Sakura's hypnotizing emerald pools.

"We've been capturing cards since we were 10, and then transforming them when we were 12. I left for Hong Kong and came back when we turned 14 and we started high school together. We've grown extremely close, I mean closer than normal guy and girl friends."

Sakura nodded, purely confused.

"I just- well you see- I- uh-"

Sakura gulped as she continued to stare into his eyes. She found that his eyes drew her in to a non escapable trap. She took a subconscious step towards Syaoran, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"After so long, and I mean long Sakura," Syaoran said, "I've finally, well with the help of the camera freak and monkey man, I've finally found enough courage to tell you,"

Sakura's eyes widened, almost expecting what came next. "I love you, ever since we defeated Eriol, captured the Void, I love you…"

Sakura's breath stopped coming out, her heart stopped pumping. Her brain started to bubble as she heard those words echo in her mind over and over and over again…

"_I love you, ever since we defeated Eriol, captured the Void, I love you…"_

"_I love you, ever since we defeated Eriol, captured the Void, I love you…"_

"_I love you, ever since we defeated Eriol, captured the Void, I love you…"_

"_I love you, ever since we defeated Eriol, captured the Void, I love you…"_

Syaoran sighed as he heard no answer from her. He let go of her shoulders and turned around, starting to walk away. Sakura was stunned. She ran up after him and grabbed his arm. He turned around and was surprised when Sakura pressed her lips tightly against his. He didn't have the time to respond as Sakura pulled back and playfully slugged him on the shoulder.

"Why walk away without my answer?"

Syaoran's eyes widened as he opened and closed his mouth to talk, but nothing came out.

"You look like a fish," Sakura giggled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, "aisheteru."

Syaoran grinned as he picked her up and twirled her in the air.

"Wo Ai Ni, my Sakura."

Sakura smiled as he placed her down and pressed his lips firmly on hers, this time, both of them participating in the kiss.

However, unknown to them, hidden deep within the bushes…

"Oh you sly devil you, I'm so lucky you can hide our auras!" Tomoyo giggled as she taped the scene.

"I'm lucky that you're mine," Eriol grinned as he pulled Tomoyo towards him and he pressed his lips onto hers, unknown to them, the camera tossed a few feet away, managing to capture both of the kisses in one shot.

And all this, from a simple, Midnight Rendezvous…

----

…**owari**…


End file.
